


Looking for peace

by Gracekaren



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, series finale fix it fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracekaren/pseuds/Gracekaren
Summary: Steve left looking for peace, looking for his own happiness, and had found his way back to Catherine, leaving his ohana behindBut when reality settles in, Steve must face what he really wants, what he can get with and without Catherine, and most of all, what Steve actually left behind in HawaiiWhat if love was already there, back home, and he only ran away from it, how can he find his way back?This is a fix it fic, because the last episode sucked, and felt like the EP did not know his characters, so I needed to give out boys a happy ending,So this fic starts out as Cath/Steve but it is a McDanno fic, and I’ll give our guys a happy ending
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

Peace, it’s an interesting concept, isn’t it?

After his father’s murder, Steve had left the NAVY behind, moved back to Hawaii to pursue his murderers, accepted the governor’s offer to have his own team, had met Danny and made him second in command in 5-0,  
Together, they had spent the next 10 years in a whirlwind of cases, family crises, and before he had time to stop and think, he found himself at the head of his very own Ohana,  
Several times, he had thought he’d found peace, surrounded by his loved ones, Danny, Tani, the kids, Lou, Junior,  
But, as much as he tried feeling at home in Hawaii, being happy to have found a family, to have Mary and Joanie safe and sound in Los Angeles, he knew his mind wasn’t calm and his heart wasn’t in it, something was missing, and loosing Doris only made it more clear,  
There was a gap in his life, like a missing puzzle piece.

So for the next few months, he worked like he was on autopilot,  
He did his job, hanged out with Danny and their Ohana, but deep down he knew, he was on borrowed time and someday soon, he would have to leave,  
Every night, his mind wondered, trying to find that missing piece, to figure out his next move, to find the next step in his life,  
He never could figure out what exactly he was missing, but lately his mind kept going back to one person: Catherine,  
Maybe she was the answer to everything he was missing, maybe Catherine was truly the one who got away, maybe having a future with her was what he needed, maybe they could find their way back to each other,

After Danny had been kidnapped, he knew there was no going back, this was his limit, he couldn’t stay and watch his family get hurt because of him anymore, he was done,

So he did what he once thought would be impossible: he packed his bags, hugged his friends goodbye, left his Danno behind and left for the airport,

And suddenly, she was there, Catherine, she smiled at him, and for the first time in forever, he felt complete, like he had no more regrets, like his life suddenly had a deeper meaning,  
She put her hand in his and he smiled at her, he was happy and together they had the whole world to discover, a new life to build,

So they launched into this new adventure head first, they visited the whole world, hiking in exotic jungles, walked around in busy cities, they even visited both Kono and Chin a few times,  
Of course Steve had kept contact with his ohana back home, at first he talked to the team often, even more often with Danny and the kids, but they each had their own lives, and so over time, they had drifted apart,  
As much as they loved each other, the craziness of their separate lives meant that their talks grew further and further apart, and soon they just stopped communicating,  
He had tried to keep up but the truth is that this was easier that way, leaving the team was hard, but he knew he had to leave it behind to be able to also put behind him the pain and the hurt, his future with Catherine deserved to have him turn a new page

His quest for peace had led him in the most beautiful places, with his best girl, and it may have taken him away from Hawaii and his ohana for two years, but he felt he really had finally found it, 

Or at least, that was the plan.

When he had left Hawaii, and found Catherine in the plane, he had glimpsed at his chance to finally build a future, get married, have kids, have a family, watch them grow up and sit on those stupid chairs on the beach with Danny, watching their grandkids play in the sea

He had never thought he would be lucky enough to make it a reality, so when Catherine finally came back, he had thought this was it, and jumped at the chance to finally make his dreams come true, but still doubts lingered in his mind, funny how those doubts had Danny’s voice when they spoke in his mind,  
« Be careful, don’t get burned once again », « You know Catherine is a special agent, she refuses to be tied down », « How can I build a family and a steady life with Catherine? », « How long will I get to keep her this time? »

Yes, those last two years had been wonderful, but if he was honest with himself, Steve knew this was a nice passage, and it couldn’t last forever

Overtime, cracks had started to appear, Cath stopped wearing her engagement ring, she started taking calls from other agents, and finally things came to a head one night, about a week ago, 

They had started talking about founding a family, getting pregnant in the near future, but everytime Steve looked at Catherine, he noticed how small her smile was, and finally the truth was there, clear as day, Catherine and him were not on the same lifepath, she lived for her job, for her country, while he wanted a family, a steady place to make a home,  
Finally he couldn’t pretend anymore, it has been a beautiful dream but it was now time to wake up, they were too different to make a life together,  
So after a night of talking, they had decided that their friendship was more important, and they had parted as best friends, hugging, wishing each other happiness and with one last kiss, Steve had let Catherine go, as she boarded a small plane 

He was now alone, in the middle of the US, with no girlfriend, no plans and nowhere to go  
So he did the first thing that came to his mind, he boarded a plane to California, he could see his sister and niece, spend time with family, and lay out a new plan for his life  
Maybe he could have left with Catherine, but the last thing he wanted was launching himself in a new mission, spending his life thinking and putting his country before his family, putting his life and desires in the backlog, he had done it all before, and now he was really done with that part of his life, so he had let her go, he just had to figure out what his next plans would be, but first he needed a hug from his family


	2. Danny has got to find his own way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve had left, and for the first time in a decade, Danny feels simply lost,   
> It’s the end of an era, but could it also be the start of a new chapter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
> I own nothing, I am only using the characters for fun and To give McDanno the ending us fans wanted  
> I know I’m depicting a weak Danny here, but with his injuries and his best friend leaving, I think Danny would wallow a bit, before coming to his senses, and becoming the new BAMF Danny   
> Please leave me comments to give me ideas for the next chapters, I wonder what I should do with Steve

Danny was a family man, he was proud of it, and over the years he loved watching his family grow, marrying Rachel, holding Grace in his arms for the first time, meeting Steve and hugging him for the first time, Chin, Kono. the first day he spent as Charlie’s dad,   
At each of these events, Danny gave part of his heart, 

His kids were the light of his life, his reason to fight on, his everything, but on nights like these, Danny couldn’t help feeling his life was in shambles,  
His beautiful daughter was studying and living on the continent, far away from her old dad, his little girl had grown up, making a life for herself, and he was so proud of her,  
But with his daughter gone, and him injured and unable to be a cop while he healed up, Danny had a lot of free time, so he found himself spending a big part of his days on that ridiculous chair on Steve’s beach, thinking about his life, questioning everything, from him leaving Jersey, Matt, Reconciling with Rachel, being kidnapped by Wo Fat’s wife, getting shot in the chest for the seconf time in a few years, but the most painful of all, watching Steve saying goodbye, not even a week after he came home, still injured, hurting and frankly, needing his best friend more than ever

He had tried to plan his after Gracie’s away at college life, buying a restaurant, planning to get as busy as he could with his son, and his new job, where both his best friend and him could lead peaceful, quiet, safe, fun lives and grow old together,   
But Steve announced that he wanted to keep his job as leader of Five-O, and Danny knew he had to follow him, if only to keep his crazy partner safe, so he agreed, they sold their parts to Kamekona, and kept in doing what they knew and did best: their jobs as cops

And Danny would have kept going forever, as long as Steve was by his side, Danny was happy  
Looking back that should have been his first proof that what he felt for Steve went above and beyond ordinary best friends  
So here he was, once again on a lonely night, Junior had apparently all but moved out to Tani’s place,he still came around a few times a week, most of the team did, but at night, Danny had nothing to do but sit in his chair, watching the waves, with a beer in his hand, cursing out his best friend for abandoning him, hating the silence of this old house, and trying to come up with a new plan for his life  
Danny knew the moment his best friend had hugged him goodbye that his career was done with Five-O, he could never get back in a new camaro, joke around with his team, on route to a new crime scene, without Steve there, he knew his work was done, but what now? 

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, whoever it was obviously had the key and entered right after knocking, Junior was out having a camp out with Tani under the stars, Lou was out celebrating his anniversary with Renee, the new recruits were on a HPD formation month away, Steve had made sure when they joined the team that they would also have to follow HPD formations to learn proper procedures, 

So that left only one person who had the key and free to visit,  
« Hello Rach » Danny said without turning around,   
« How did you know it was me? »  
« Well, you’re the only one who was free for a visit, with Charlie spending a week with Stan, Plus you do know that I am a detective, right? »  
« Daniel, try again, this time with no sarcasm, please »  
Danny audibly sighed « Fine, your shoes, you’re the only one with a key who wears those Louboutin heels »  
Rachel blushed, nodding her head, before helping herself to the other chair next to Danny  
« So how are you? Healing properly? »  
‘Rach, I appreciate it, really, but you don’t have to worry about me, we’re divorced remember? »  
‘Stop being so difficult, Danny, we also agreed to stay friends when we stopped seeing each other intimely last year, remember? Now can you please stop pushing me away and let me be there for you, I know it’s hard, I know I hurt you a lot, but I am trying Danny »  
Danny smiled, patting ger hand « I know you are, sorry, it’s just I’m so lost right now, I don’t know what to do »  
« Good » Rachel smiled back  
« Good? I tell you that I’m lost and that I don’t know what to do, and you tell me, Good?  
You would be such a bad psychotherapist, love »  
« Yes, it’s good, you feeling lost is in relation to Steve leaving, correct? Then yes, it is a good thing, whether you see it or not, I believe it’s an opportunity for you »  
« What are you saying Rach? »  
« I ‘m saying that since our wedding, all you’ve done is living for others, first me, then Gracie when we divorced, then Charlie, then of course Steve, so yes, in that sense, now that Gracie’s grown up, and Steve is away and Charlie is living half the time with you, you finally have the chance to do what you haven’t done in 20 years, live for yourself, babe »  
« Of course, when you say it like that, it does sound good »  
« That’s because it’s a good thing, Danny, all you have to do is close your eyes, and ask yourself what you really want, then go for it, and don’t let anything keep you away from it »  
« When did you get so wise? »  
« Must be after the divorce, no but seriously, I didn’t come up with that by myself, I got some help »  
« Help?  
-Yeah, from a therapist I’ve been seeing her two times a week since Charlie got sick, she helped me a lot with anxiety and everything,   
Rachel quickly dig into her purse, retrieving a small card and holding it out to Danny  
-Here, it’s her card, you should give her a call, I’m telling you, I would have gone mad without her help, I think she could really help you, she’s also an ex cop, but she works independantly, so you don’t have to worry about your job, it will be private   
-I’ll think about it, Rach, but thank you...  
Before he could finish her phrase, Rachel had her phone in her hand and was already on call with her therapist secretary, Gracie had of course inherited his spunky persona, but her fast thinking and acting, that she clearly got from Rachel  
She hung up her call, before smiling at Danny:  
-You’ve got an appointment tomorrow at 2pm, there’s normally a two weeks wait but I told her about you and so she saved you a special time to meet her,   
Now, I will heat you that tomato soup I brought with me and you will eat every spoon, I’m serious, babe, plus it’s your mom’s recipe so I know you love that soup 

Rachels voice drifted as she moved into the house, but Danny stated sitting down on his chair, watching the waves, one hand holding his beer, the other holding the card,   
-A therapist, huh? Well, maybe it would be a good way to start a new chapter, 

And for the first time since Steve had left, Danny felt like, maybe, he could find happiness again


	3. A new chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is clearly Danny centric, I feel like Danny got more than enough punches in the show and deserves better, so I’m trying to fix it,   
> Please let me know what you think, I have a lot of ideas for the next chapters, maybe a sorta crossover from another show, I will work Danny up, before bringing Steve back, let’s show him what he missed

Danny was not a man who got scared easily, ten years running after his crazy partner, protecting him from bad guys and sometimes even from himself, he even landed a freaking plane on the beach with zero experience on the pilots seat, and a severely injured partner next yo him, saving both their lives, before leading the team to end the case, finishing the day with giving a piece of his own liver to his best friend,   
The last years showed Danny that courage was not something he lacked, so why was this visit to the psych actually making him twitching and tapping his legs nervously in the waiting room, 

-« Detective Williams? » ,A voice interrupted his thoughts, « I am Dr Allison Lorina, nice to meet you »  
A small, blonde haired woman smiled at him, reaching to shake his hand  
-Nice to meet you too, Thank you for meeting me on such short notice,  
Danny returned her smile, still nervous, but soothed by the appearance of a woman who looked uncanly like his own mom,  
-Anything for our Hawaii’s finest, Please take a seat, and let’s begin, shall we?  
So what got you here today?  
-Well, my exwife thought this talking about things with a pro would help me  
-And you don’t think she is right, that you need the help?  
-I honestly don’t know anymore, I mean, I do feel lost lately, especially after everything, so yeah I think I might need professional help   
-What do you mean by everything? Would you like to elaborate on that?  
-Sure, but I really don’t know where to begin, I guess you have heard about Hawaii 5-0?  
-Yes, of course, you guys are in charge of the higgest risks cases, right?  
Danny nods his head before continuing  
-Well, we were in charge, I guess you should say  
-What happened?Did you quit?  
Danny shook his head -No, well, I didn’t, my old boss, he’s also my best friend, and a couple of weeks ago, Steve decided to quit, so he did, I feel like he quit everything, the job, his ohana, his house, me, the guy just picked up his clothes and left,   
-You thought kind of angry there, would you like to talk more about that?  
-What is there to talk about? I get kidnapped, shot in the chest, have surgery, then go back home and the guy who’s been my best friend for 10 years, the person who should be there with me right now, the guy who should help me get dressed, get up the stairs, cook and clean, the guy who should be there to help with PT, had decided to skip town, with no return date, and with his freaking ex girlfriend, while he leaves me on charge of the freaking team when I cannot even stand up for more than a few minutes without feeling like I’m going to fall on my face,   
I mean, no big deal, right? He told me a few months ago that he wanted us to keep working together for years to come, so I sold my restaurant, which was my original retirement plan, but no problem, right? I mean it’s not like it’s the first time he’s made me sacrifice something for us to keep being together, oh but of course that jerk can and did run away, and he can leave me and my kids behind,

-Detective Williams, I think you ranting, let’s take deep breaths to try and relax, ok? I don’t want you to get worked up over this, the goal here is to give me a clear picture of your situation, 

-I know, Sorry, I guess I am angrier than I thought,   
-it’s quite alright, Detective, I just want to help you, contrarily yo what you might have been hearing, anger is actually a healthy emotion, you can feel however this situation makes you feel, anger generally manifest to hide a bigger feeling, and I will say that underneath it all, you really are feeling sadness and fear,   
Sadness to see your relationship with someone you call your best friend of 10 years end so abruptly, without closure, and to find yourself without your supporting friend to go through this difficult time   
And of course fear for the future, to find yourself without your security net, and scared because with all the changes in your life recently, that Rachel spoke to me about, all your life and habits will change,   
-That actually makes sense, I guess you are right, but the question here, is what do I do next?  
-That’s an easy one, Detective, you live for you, you choose to listen to yourself, your wants, your dreams, and you go after it, no fear, no excuses, no more letting other peoples needs interfere with you  
-Easier said than done, I mean it sounds easy, but right now I wouldn’t know how to make it a reality, and please, if we keep taking, call me Danny  
-Alright, Danny, well in reality it’s quite easy, all you have to do if ask yourself if something is what you want or need,   
So before you make a decision, ask yourself 2 questions: What do I need? What do I want?

-I guess, I could try,  
-Fantastic, let’s try it now, shall we?  
-Sure  
-Alright, concerning your career, what do you truly want?   
-Ok, let’s try this, what I want? I want out, I’m tired of the stress, the danger, the team members are young ones, I feel like they are ready to take over, I’ve done my 20 years, I think I’m ready to walk away, I’m done with this chapter  
-Good, Danny, so now you have dealt with the career side, is there anything else you want or need?  
-I guess I have to think about it some more, is that okay?  
-Of course, Danny, our time here is almost done, I propose we see each other twice a week for now, and I encourage you to think and take notes about more of your wants and needs, as you note them down, your view to the future will get clearer and you will see a plan appear for your next moves

As Danny left his new psych office, walking into the sun, he felt like a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders, he hoped Dr Lorina could help him move on, and maybe a new path to his future was forming in front of him,   
Maybe it would turn out different than what he had hoped for, maybe it would not involve him and Steve as old guys seating on his beach, watching their kids play in the sand, but he knew life could still be beautiful and give him unforgettable moments, if only he was brave enough to move on and get on with his life,   
Dr Lorina was right, his best friend had left, his daughter was off living her life as a young adult, and his son was growing fast, soon, he would also fly the nest, so Danny had to live for himself 

Back at Steve’s house, Danny sat at John McGarret’s desk, and opened his computer, exhaling to center himself, he began typing an email:

To the Governor’s office,

After more than ten years of service as the Hawaii Five-O team’s second in command, it is with the deepest sadness that I must inform you if my decision to resign from my post, effective immediately,   
The last ten years have brought me what I thought I would never find leaving New Jersey, a family and a stable career that I will look back on with pride and happiness, it brought me a joy in my job that I had never expected and the chance to have helped countless others,   
Unfortunately, My current health does not allow me to continue in my functions, and I have little choice but to close this chapter in my life and move on to a new, yet unknown, adventure.  
I would like to thank you for the opportunity to lead the best group of law officers in the island, this has truly been the chance of a lifetime and I do not take this lightly, this is in part the reason that makes it so difficult to walk away,   
I know such charges are often not easy to the remaining team members, and I will work closely with them to make the transition smooth,   
I have already talked with Agent Grover, who had declined to take my succession as team leader and manager, and during our discussion, we have decided to name both Agents Tani Rey and Junior Reigns as co leaders of the new Five-5 team, I have the utmost faith in both of them and I know they will rise up to this challenge

Thank you again for the opportunity to serve, I remain available to you and the team, should they ever need me

Sincerely, 

Detective Danny Williams

As he clicked on the Send button, Danny suddenly felt a deep longing for his best friend, so he closed his computer and started packing his bags 

Later, much later, Danny had packed his bags and boxes all ready to be taken back to his car, ate a dinner with delivered pizza and the last beer in Steve’s fridge, and finally got ready for bed,   
He laid down in Steve’s bed, needing to feel close to his best friend to do what he was about to, and took out his phone, sending a quick message to his daughter to tell her he loved her, before opening the message tab to Steve’s number, 

Steve, 

I know you must be busy running around the world, and considering you have not replied to my other messages, I do not think you will answer this one either, but I feel I needed to tell you directly,   
Today I have sent my resignation letter to the Governor’s office, the team is brilliant but my doctors do not feel comfortable releasing me to full duty and I honestly feel like it’s time to move on, to open a new chapter, maybe open a restaurant or something ;)  
I want to thank you for everything, Steve, for giving me my job, and my ohana, I will look back on the last ten years with pride and a smile on my face,   
Wherever you are, please know that you will always have a best friend in me, and I will always be there for you, whatever you want, I’m just a phone call away,   
Be happy, Steven, you truly deserve this,   
I wish you all the best, See you around, buddy  
All my love,   
Danny

Danny hit once again the Send button, wiping his eyes as he put his phone down and turned the lights off, and turned in his side, his head on his best friend’s pillow, for once in his life, sleep came easily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-Da! Yes, I know, the grammar and overall fic is not really good, but english is not my mother tongue and I really wanted to write this idea that I had for Danny, so hopefully it will get better with the next chapters,   
> I have many good things planned for Danny, hopefully they will come out alright,   
> See you all soon for a new chapter!


	4. A visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapters were all about Danny, so I figured I had to do one focused on Steve and I added a twist with Gracie,   
> Please comment and like, it encourages me to keep writing

Steve had been away from away for a month, and had only set foot back in the US that night, arriving hand in hand with Catherine, stepping out of the airport in the bright Californian sun, 

Their first stop had been to a hotel near their real destination, when he had suggested they go to the west coast for the next part of their trip, Catherine had just smiled at him, that tender sad smile she reserved when she knew Steve was thinking about home and Danny, and went online to book tickets,   
Not even 24h later, they were there, so after a quick shower, Steve let Catherine take her own turn in the bathroom while he went down to the lobby to reserve a table at the restaurant for a late dinner, and also to send a quick text to the whole team « Thinking of you, miss you all », he just couldn’t find the strength to send a separate text to Danny, if he geard his voice, or even got the impression that Danny wasn’t happy, he could have run on the next plane home, and he knew he wasn’t ready to return home yet, 

-« Hey Sailor, you ready? » Catherine’s voice interrupted his thoughts,   
Steve just smiled softly, nodding, before offering her his arm as they made their way outside the hotel

Fifteen minutes later, they were both standing across the campus dormitory entrance, watching the students make their way in for the night, patiently waiting for their target  
That night, they only had a brief sighting of her, running as she made her way back to her dormitory, her arms full of books and a heavy bag on her shoulders 

The next morning, they sat at a nice little coffee shop in Stanford Campus, watching from accross the street as a group of students made their way outside the building, 

-Are you sure it’s a good idea, Steve? What if she sees us, you told me you didn’t feel ready to go back home yet, don’t you think this might be a step in the opposite direction?

-Don’t worry, We’re pretty far away, those kids are all busy with classes and their own lives, I bet she won’t even spot our shadows, 

-Whatever you say, Steve, Catherine hid her laugh with her cup of coffee

-There’s our target, right ahead, man, she’s grown up so much, she looks like a young woman, she’s beautiful, isn’t she?

-She really is, Steve, man, where has the time gone?

While the two ex Navy officers were busy talking, their target felt a familiar chill going over her, like she was being watched once again by someone who did not want to be seen, 

Unlike last night, where she just ran to her dormitory and had a panic attack, which needed the help of her roommate to calm down, this time, she decided she would never be a victim, not anymore, so she discreetly made her way around the building, spotting two figures from their backs, she was sure she had also spotted last night, watching students intensely,   
Maybe she was being paranoid abd they were just some students parents waiting for their kid, but ger gut feeling told her these people were here to watch her, well if they wanted to see her, she would give them a nice group welcome, clutching her phone as she went to compose 911, before the man moved slightly, just a little shoulders roll,  
That move looked so familiar to her, but it wasn’t possible, the man was supposed to be out of the country, running around with Catherine, while he abandonned his family back hole in Hawaii

As she made her way closer, still silent to evaluate the potential danger, she managed to have a side sighting of the man, and she exhaled quietly, closing her eyes for a few seconds, willing her hands to stop shaking so badly from the fear, now replaced by anger,   
She made her way to their table, with the confidence that came in large part from Danny,   
-« Is this seat taken? » She asked while bringing a chair over to their table, sitting between Steve and Catherine  
Both ex Navy officers jumped at the unexpected voice disturbing them from their surveillance  
-« Gracie! Sweetie how are you? » Steve went to hug her, but Grace just held her hand out, preventing her uncle from hugging her just yet,   
-Wait one sec, I gotta make a quick call, Grace said as she tapped on her phone:  
Hey Uncle Chin, it’s me Gracie, listen there’s no need coming over, I’m sorry for worrying you guys, it’s just Uncle Steve and Cath, yeah, I know you can be there in a few, but no need to make your way over there or coordinate with the campus security to keep watch, everything’s good, yeah I promise I’ll call tonight and tell you and Abby everything,   
Don’t worry, sheesh, you’re starting to sound like my dad, yeah I’ll call him too and tell him everything, I promise, ok, I gotta go now, say hi to Sarah for me, Bye, Uncle Chin

She hung up the phone, turning it off, before turning to her Uncle, smiling at him,   
-Ok, now we can hug  
She laughed as her uncle Steve got up, and engulfed her in a huge bear hug, kissing her temple before releasing her, but he did not expect her to return his hug, before slapping him hard behind the head  
-First, That was for worrying me sick, I thought someone was after me too, can you imagine the night I’ve had?   
-From what I’ve just seen, you can manage just brilliantly, Gracie, Catherine spoke for the first time, surprising both of us and hitting a commander behind the head, that’s a fine job of self defence if you ask me, If I wasn’t so afraid of your dad killing me and hiding my body parts across the 5 continents, I’d suggest you join the Navy or the CIA  
-NO NO! Steve yelled, panicked, Gracie here will pick a nice career, far from danger, all safe in an office, right Gracie?  
Grace smiled, how her Uncle Steve and Danno never realized how perfect they are for each other, she would never know,   
-Don’t worry Uncle Steve, I’m going to be a lawyer, I’m actually thinking about maybe working for the prosecutor’s office in Hawaii,   
Catherine started laughing as she heard this, when Steve gave her a funny look, she explained:  
-Grace working for the prosecutor would actually make her Five-O’s boss, in charge of verifying your files and supervising your teams work, little Gracie being your boss, meaning Danny was right all those years when he said she was more mature and would do a better job than you,   
As the 3 started laughing, Steve bent down to kiss her cheek and took her hand, kissing her hand galantly,   
-That would be an honor to have to in the team, and to have you as our boss, milady  
-So what’s the other reason? Catherine asked Grace  
-Huh?  
-Well you said that the slap on his head was first because we scared you, sorry about that, by the way, so what’s the other reason?  
-Do I really need to say it? You left Danno weak and hurt on that beach, don’t misunderstand me, I completely get why you had to leave, but Danno has be so different since you left, it’s like he’s feeling lost, or something, he has no best friend, no job, he’s hurt and I’m far and I worry,that’s all  
Steve covered her hand in both of his,   
-I know, baby, believe me, I miss him so much, I wish I could have stayed, but after everything, I really had no fight left, I had to get away, to clear my head and see things clearly, to find peace  
-I get it, don’t worry,   
The bell ringing interrupted their conversation  
-Oh man, I gotta go in 5 minutes for my next class, how long are you here for?  
-We’re leaving in the afternoon, we’re going to visit Mary and Joanie in LA, but we’ll keep in touch and we’ll be back soon, don’t worry baby, I just wanted to see my best girl for a flash visit, Steve smiled softly at her  
-Ok, have a safe flight, but Uncle Steve, can I ask something of you before you think about coming back to see me?  
First, I want you to text Danno, and not just a generic one, like how are you and you’re done in 10 seconds, I want you two to have a real talk, like you two did back home,   
And second, I want you to call Charlie, and apologize for leaving without saying goodbye, then maintain talks with him regularly, he already had one father figure disappearing on him, I won’t let you do the same to him, okay?  
As Grace got up, Steve caught her in a soft hug, kissing her cheek sweetly, before looking her in the eyes -I promise, Gracie, I’m sorry, I love you all 3, you tell him and Charlie I love them, ok?  
Grace smiled back, -I know, Uncle Steve, We love you too,   
As they all exchanged hugs and promises to see each other soon, Grace sneaking a selfie picture with her Uncle and Catherine, before running to her next class,   
As she sat in her classroom, with a couple minutes to spare, she took her phone and sent a quick message with the selfie she just took with her favorite Uncle, to her dad:

Hiya Danno, 

I got visitors today, look who was here on campus to see me!  
I’ll call tonight to tell you everything, he told me to tell you he loves you  
I love you and Charlie  
Sending you hugs   
Talk to you tonight

Grace

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, of course and I only do it for my entertainment, and to fix it the sucky ending the EP gave us, which felt like a slap to not just us fans but to also the characters and the actors, especially Scott and Alex, so I want to give them a true Hawaii 5-0 McDanno ending
> 
> English isn’t my first language and I wrote this fic quick, without time to fix mistakes and grammar so please disregard any mistakes, I just wanted to fix the ending for us, so please tell me what you thought, I will write additionnal chapters to give the guys a happy ending, so stay tuned


End file.
